¿Se acabó?
by NightDisaster
Summary: Quise protegerte, pero ahora hice todo lo contrario, te lastimé, te decepcioné, te... traicioné. De todas las personas, a ti era a la que menos quería lastimar, pero con mi maldito egoísmo terminé haciendo todo lo contrario.


**Bueno, personas, primero que nada, ¡Hola! Me presento como Night Disaster, y como se puede ver escribiré algunos Fanfics (obviamente) de mi pareja favorita: ¡Ritsu y Mio! Wuwuwuw**

 **Esta sería la primera vez que publico algo, así que... Espero que lo disfruten(?. Jaja aunque es angst... Es algo triste, pero es lo que más se me da, supongo. Bien, sin nada más qué decir, los dejo leer. :D**

 **K-On! No me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _¿Se acabó?_**

Estaba en mi cuarto, acostada en mi cama, llorando como jamás lo había hecho... El tan solo haber escuchado de otra persona que tenías novio me partió el corazón.

No sabía cómo mirarte ahora. No sabía si debía estar feliz por ti. Lo único que sabía era que conmigo pudiste ser feliz...

...o al menos eso creía...

Entre tanto llorar y susurrar tu nombre, me cansé y caí dormida.

Al levantarme, me esperancé de que fuera mentira todo lo que había escuchado de ti y él. Me hubiera gustado ser yo la que estuviera sosteniendo tu mano como siempre lo hacía cuando íbamos camino a la preparatoria, pero no fue así.

En vez de eso, aquel chico que ahora se hacía llamar tu 'novio' tomaba tu mano y platicaba felizmente contigo, mientras que tú, con tu típico sonrojo y hermosa voz, reías de lo que te hablaba.

Mi corazón volvió a desmoronarse y lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos, pero las contuve. Me armé de fuerza y fui directo a ustedes...simplemente para saludar y sonreír falsamente.

Pero tú, en vez de saludarme, te me quedaste viendo con una mirada preocupada y tu novio solo devolvió el saludo.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarme, tomaste mi mano para detenerme. Te volteé a ver con una cara sorprendida pero inmediatamente la borré.

Te disculpaste con tu novio y le dijiste que en un momento lo alcanzabas mientras me jalabas hacia un lugar donde pudiéramos estar a solas.

Yo me preguntaba: ¿a qué viene todo esto?, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿tendrá algo que decirme?, ¿acaso será de su novio? Ese tipo de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza causándome un intenso dolor en mi corazón de tan solo pensar que se tratara de lo último.

Pero mi sorpresa fue otra. Al llegar a ese lugar, te abalanzaste sobre mí y me abrazaste. No pude hacer nada más que abrir mis ojos como plato y sorprenderme demasiado.

Después de eso, alcancé a escuchar un susurro que me decía -¿Por qué llorabas?- me sorprendí aún más.

-No sé de lo que hablas- fue mi respuesta. Me soltaste y te separaste un poco para poder mirarme con unos ojos preocupados y a la vez enojados. Solo pude desviar mi mirada ante la tuya.

-Ritsu, yo te conozco y sé que estuviste llorando, algo que no es muy común de ti. Por favor, dime, ¿por qué lloraste?- me volviste a preguntar. No sabía qué decir, me habías puesto nerviosa y así más difícil sería engañarte, pero aun así lo intenté.

-No es nada, Mio. Enserio, son solo cosas tontas, cosas de las que no me hubiera gustado enterarme- remarqué un poco más lo último que dije. Supe que me mirabas aún más preocupada, aunque yo aún no te volteaba a ver, lo podía sentir. -Volvamos, tenemos que ir a clases y... él te debe de estar esperando- con eso último que dije, di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia la preparatoria.

Todas las clases estuve totalmente distraída. No ponía atención a nada, no quería... no podía pues solamente podía pensar en ti.

En las horas de receso, te evitaba, si me hablabas hacía como si no te escuchara. No podía soportar verte siempre con él.

Al regresar a clases, hacía lo mismo, solo pensaba en ti. Era lo único que podía hacer. Me era imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando salimos de la escuela, yo inmediatamente me encaminé hacia mi casa, pero antes de seguir caminando, me tomaron de la muñeca. Volteé y vi que era Mugi y a su lado estaba Yui.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundida, pues me miraban de la misma forma que tú lo hacías cuando hablamos.

-Ricchan, ¿te pasa algo?, has estado distraída todo este tiempo.- me sorprendió un poco al saber que hasta la chica más infantil se diera cuenta de mi distracción.

-Ah, ¿enserio? Lo siento, je~ No fue mi intensión preocuparlas... Bueno, me tengo que ir a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.- ya me disponía a ir a mi casa cuando escucho que dicen mi nombre.

-Ritsu, quiero hablar contigo y no quiero un 'No' por respuesta. Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa, realmente me preocupas- dijo acercándose cada vez más, ella venía sola, eso me puso feliz pero aun así eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con alguien.

-Pero Mio, ya te había dicho que no ten- - Me callaste poniéndome un dedo en mis labios, me sonrojé un poco ante eso.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres que crea... pero puedo ver perfectamente que no es así. A ti te pasa algo y quiero que me lo digas. Vamos, iremos a tu casa y me contarás todo.-

Y así fue, nos despedimos de Mugi y Yui y nos fuimos a mi casa. Todo el camino no hablamos ninguna de las dos. Cuando entramos, pudimos notar que estábamos solas, al parecer mis padres y hermano habían salido...otra vez.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- fui yo la primera que rompió aquel silencio tan incómodo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ritsu?- te volteé a ver por un momento y luego miré hacia otro lado, al parecer lo notaste -¿Es tan malo lo que te pasa? ¿Es por eso que no me quieres contar?- mi miraste, suplicando que te contara.

-...Realmente, no sé cómo decirlo... así que... Simplemente tomaré acción- te respondí para luego voltearte a ver y tomar tu rostro para acercarlo al mío y...

... Te besé...

Tanto tiempo estuve soñando esto que ni yo me lo podía creer, ¿de dónde saqué la valentía para hacer eso? Más importante ¿por qué lo hice? Seguro me vas a odiar por haberlo hecho pero ya no podía parar, quería hacerte mía en ese momento.

Cuando me separé y te ví supe que aún no reaccionabas a lo que había hecho. Después de un par de segundos me volteaste a ver como si estuvieras un poco aterrada y también con un poco de... Odio...

Me dolió que me miraras así, pero eso no haría que me detuviera.

Te levantaste, dispuesta a irte y dejarme ahí, pero no lo permití. Tan pronto te vi que te levantaste te tomé de la muñeca y te jalé hacía el sofá y te tumbé ahí, quedando tu debajo de mí.

Te miré con ojos deseosos y tú estabas aterrada, pues era muy obvio lo que quería hacerte. Peleaste por zafarte de mí pegándome en el pecho, pero te agarré las dos muñecas con una mano y las subí más arriba de tu cabeza. Estabas aún más aterrada.

Yo me sentía realmente mal pero a la vez bien. Quería hacerlo, quería hacerte mía, ser la primera que te tocara pero... sabía que después de hacerlo te alejarías de mí.

Yo estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo con tal de poder tocarte.  
Empecé a besarte nuevamente y con más pasión y deseo aunque tú no quisieras. Sólo me decías que me detuviera, que no siguiera, que tú no querías eso.

Fui afortunada al ser más fuerte y un poco más alta que tú, pues al parecer en estos últimos meses había crecido.

Me separé para verte y me asusté cuando vi que estabas llorando, suplicando que parara. Dudaba si parar o no, la verdad no quería perder esa oportunidad y solo sería una vez y después te irías y me abandonarías, así que era mejor seguir.

-... Lo siento...- fue lo que dije antes de besarte nuevamente e ir bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a tu cuello y besarlo. Dejaste escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir que mordía la blanca piel de tu cuello hasta dejar una marca y después lamerlo.

Volví a mirarte y esta vez vi que solo llorabas en silencio mientras yo seguía haciéndote mía poco a poco.

Desabotoné el primer botón de tu camisa, después el segundo, el tercero y así sucesivamente hasta que ya no quedo ninguno. Diste un pequeño brinco al sentir mis frías manos en tu piel, te estremeciste al sentirlas recorrer desde tu cintura, luego tu abdomen y al final llegar a tus pechos.

Me suplicaste una vez más que parara, pero tú bien sabías que no lo haría, que seguiría hasta que ya no pudiera más, pues estaba segura que sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

-...Te amo... Mio. Siempre lo he hecho, ya no puedo parar. Yo... prometo no lastimarte- rocé mis labios con los tuyos, como me encantaba su dulce sabor... Tu dulce sabor.

Acaricié tu mejilla con mi mano, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba por las lágrimas que derramaste, después la besé para ir limpiándola poco a poco y al final llegar nuevamente a tus labios.

Esta vez, desabotoné tu pantalón y bajé el zipper y te asustaste. Me disculpé una vez más mientras tu seguías llorando por mis acciones. Bajé tu pantalón lentamente, observando cada centímetro de tus tan bien cuidadas piernas, no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme. Quité tu pantalón y con mis manos recorrí todas tus piernas hasta tu cintura y ahí me quede, observando el fino cuerpo semi-desnudo que se encontraba debajo de mí. La verdad es que en ese momento parecías una muñeca de porcelana hermosa.

-Eres hermosa, Mio... Eres la persona más hermosa e importante para mí. No quiero que te vayas, no soportaría tenerte lejos de mí, sería demasiado... Pero, ¿Cómo no alejarse de una persona que está haciendo cosas que tú no quieres?...- confesé mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas y sonreía tiernamente. -... Es por eso que... te haré mía, y prometo alejarme de ti para siempre...-

Me miraste sorprendida y aun llorando. Te tomé del rostro y te di un beso tierno y después me alejé un poco para poder verte. Dejaste de llorar y desviaste tu mirada, sabía que ya ni me querías mirar y parecía que ya sabías que no te dejaría ir sin hacerte el amor, así que solo querías que pasara rápido, pero algo era cierto, no te dejaría dormir esa noche.

Esta vez, yo me estaba muriendo de calor y no lo soportaba, así que me quité la camisa que traía, quedándome solo en sostén. Noté que me miraste de reojo y luego te sonrojaste. Me acerqué a ti, juntando nuestras pieles y dejaste escapar un sonido placentero. Me excite aún más.

Hice un recorrido desde tus labios, pasando por tu cuello y al final llegar a tu pecho, los cuales besé por encima del sostén. Pude ver que te aferraste al sofá con una mano y con la otra tapaste tu boca para evitar soltar tus gemidos, los cuales yo quería oír.

-...Mio... déjame escuchar tu hermosa voz... solo será está noche, lo prometo...- susurré seductoramente en tu oído, pero fue inútil, ya que está vez tapaste tu boca con tus dos manos.

Supuse que tendría que ser un poco más ruda, así que, esta vez, mordí tus pechos por encima del sostén todavía. Como esperaba, esta vez dejaste escapar un gemido un poco más fuerte y después, inmediatamente, volviste a tapar tu boca realmente avergonzada.

Ya no lo podía aguantar más, tenía que hacerte mía en ese instante.

Quité tu sostén de un solo jalón, te sorprendiste e inmediatamente te llevaste tus manos a tu pecho para taparte. De nuevo, empezaste a suplicarme que parara.

-No me pidas que pare... Porque, igualmente, no lo haré- te confesé solo para que estuviera claro que era inútil seguir suplicando. Y al parecer lo aceptaste, dejaste de suplicarme y te rendiste ante mi dominio...

... Me odié...

Te saqué tu última prenda interior para dejarte completamente desnuda, como era de imaginarse, tenías un cuerpo perfecto. Yo, esta vez, me saqué el pantalón y lo arrojé a Dios sabrá donde. Te volví a besar y empecé a recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mis manos. Gemías del placer que te provocaba y yo me seguía excitando más y más.

-Ri-Ritsu!... Mn~...Aahh!- Gemías cada vez más y más fuerte y yo solo quería seguir escuchándote.

Quise provocarte más así que baje mi rostro hasta tus pechos. Primero me escondí entre ellos e inhalé tu dulce aroma. Escuché que dejaste escapar un sonido placentero y sonreí. Te miré desde mi lugar y ví que tenías los ojos cerrados, como si estuvieras esperando algo. Volví a sonreír.

Yo cumpliría tu deseo. Saqué mi lengua levemente y la rocé con tu pezón. Te estremeciste y dejaste salir un leve gemido. No lo aguanté más y empecé a lamer tu pecho izquierdo mientras tu empezabas a jadear. Yo hacía círculos alrededor de tu pezón con mi lengua y de vez en cuando lo mordía suavemente, lo cual, supongo, que a ti te encantaba, lo podía notar en tus expresiones de placer. Mientras, con una mano, acariciaba y pellizcaba tu otro pecho.

-Ne, Mio, te gusta lo que hago? Te hago sentir bien?- Fue lo que te pregunté sin dejar de lamer tu pecho.

-Mmh~!...Ngh!...- No me respondiste, simplemente mordías tu labio inferior y derramabas más lágrimas. Pero, aun así, no podías negar que te estaba gustando.

Una de mis manos seguía acariciando uno de tus pechos mientras la otra recorría el contorno de tu hermoso cuerpo. Tú gemías cada vez más fuerte al sentir mi mano acercarse a tu sexo.

Diste un gemido sonoro al sentir mi mano rozar tu clítoris, esta vez pusiste tus manos en mis hombros y los apretaste fuertemente, tan fuerte que incluso me quejé, pero aun así seguías haciéndolo. Ahora estabas jadeando por lo excitada que estabas, también estabas babeando un poco, no te culpo, estabas realmente excitada que no pudiste evitarlo. Pero, estabas más avergonzada por lo mojada que estabas cuando te toqué, sí, pudiste ver como mi mano se había llenado de tu sustancia.

Subí mi rostro al tuyo y te di un beso apasionado, después metí mi lengua a tu boca y así duramos unos minutos.

Es increíble lo que la excitación provoca en las personas. ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, pues, Mio comenzó a corresponder mis besos mordiéndome el labio inferior con firmeza, incluso me sorprendí por lo que hiciste.

¡Dios!, no podía aguantarlo más así que, suavemente, comencé a acariciar todo tu sexo hasta que llegué a tu entrada. No lo pensé dos veces y te penetré con un dedo poco a poco, hasta que lo metí por completo. Soltaste un gritó y arqueaste tu espalda por el dolor que sentiste al principio y me arañaste la espalda, pero te calmaste poco después. Respirabas pesadamente. Dejé que pasaran un par de minutos para que el dolor que sentías se fuera, cuando supuse que ya no te dolía nada empecé a mover mi dedo dentro de ti.

Al principio iba despacio pero conforme te oía gemir más fuerte, te empecé a embestir con más rudeza. Era obvio que te gustaba, incluso empezaste a mover tus caderas al ritmo que yo te embestía con mi dedo.

Metí el segundo dedo, volviste a arquear tu espalda pero sin dejar de mover tus caderas y sin dejar de arañarme. "Seguro dejara marca" pensé.

Yo no dejaba de penetrarte más profundo. Sentía como mis manos se llenaban cada vez más y más de aquel líquido que salía de ti, hasta que...

-R-Ritsu!... N-no puedo... me... me corro! Ritsu!- gritaste antes de correrte en mi mano y abrazarme fuertemente. Duramos unos cuantos segundos en esa posición y luego te dejaste caer en el sofá mientras jadeabas y recuperabas el aliento. Yo saqué mis dedos poco a poco y los miré. Noté que entre tu liquido había un poco de sangre... Claro, eras virgen, esta era tu primera vez...

Te volteé a ver, tenías los ojos cerrados así que me acerque a ti lentamente... De alguna forma, realmente no sé cómo, yo estaba totalmente desnuda también así que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se tocaron.

... Suspiraste...

-Mio... Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?- te susurré cerca de tu oído. Como era de esperarse no me respondiste simplemente te volteaste para no mirarme directamente.

Miré el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y me sorprendí. El tiempo se había ido volando, ya eran las 3 am., agradecí que mis padres aún no llegaran. Te volteé a ver nuevamente y pude notar que ya estabas medio dormida y sonreí levemente.

Me levanté y vi cómo te acomodabas mejor en el sofá, pero claro, no te iba a dejar dormir ahí, así que, te tomé en mis brazos y lentamente comencé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Te acosté en mi cama y te tapé con las sábanas, estabas completamente dormida. Fui nuevamente a la sala y recogí toda nuestra ropa y regresé a mi cuarto. Me acosté junto a ti no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta para que nadie nos viera. Al acostarme te acerqué más a mí y te rodeé con mis brazos por tu cintura y segundos después... me dormí.

* * *

Me desperté al sentir el sol pegar en mi cara. Gruñí un poco y luego me estiré, escuché como una figura a mi lado se quejó un poco, luego recordé todo.

Seguro me odiarás por todo esto.

Solté un suspiro.

Esta sería la última vez que te vería y eso lo sabía y por más que quisiera evitarlo sabía que sería imposible.

Me levanté lentamente, sin dejar de mirar tu hermoso rostro, te veías tan tranquila, tan linda y... ¿feliz? No, imposible, ¿cómo estarías feliz después de lo que te hice?

Volví a soltar un suspiro.

Me levanté completamente y, sin despertarte, me puse algo de ropa, para luego salir de mi cuarto. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Me quede allí abajo hasta que terminé de desayunar. Te preparé algo a ti también, lo puse en una bandeja y lo subí a mi cuarto. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, escuché unos sollozos desde adentro... Eras tú, estabas llorando nuevamente por mi culpa.

-... Mio...- susurré.

Decidí entrar y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado, tan pronto me escuchaste entrar tomaste las sábanas y las apegaste más a tu cuerpo mientras temblabas un poco. Puse la bandeja en una mesita enfrente de mi cama y me senté en la orilla de mi cama, tú te encontrabas en mi cama pegada a la pared...

-... Come un poco...- dije, después hubo un silencio ensordecedor. -...Mio... Sabes que esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver, cierto?...- no recibí respuesta. Suspiré-... Saldré de la casa un rato, lo suficiente como para que comas, te bañes y te cambies...- apreté mis puños por lo que iba a decir después-... Te amo, Mio. Cuídate, adiós...-

Y con eso, salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme a la puerta principal y, con mi mano temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos, abrí la puerta y salí de casa. Después de salir, lentamente comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada perdida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y sin darme cuenta, llegué al parque donde te había visto por primera vez, donde te protegí de aquellos niños que te molestaban y donde me enamoré de ti... Puede sonar tonto pero es cierto, desde esa vez no pude quitar mis ojos de ti, eras, no, ERES simplemente perfecta, tu linda expresión de estar asustada con un rubor notable sobre tus mejillas... Desde esa vez, en ese momento, quise protegerte, pero ahora hice todo lo contrario, te lastimé, te decepcioné, te... traicioné. De todas las personas, a ti era a la que menos quería lastimar, pero con mi maldito egoísmo terminé haciendo todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo cumplir una simple promesa? ¿Por qué no puedo proteger a las personas que más amo? ¿Por qué te tuve que lastimar a ti?

¿Hubiera sido mejor que jamás nos hubiéramos conocido? ¿Que jamás te hubiera hablado? ¿Que te hubiera dejado sola aquella vez?

No, no hubiera sido bueno, no serías quien eres ahora, una chica ya no tan tímida, la estudiante modelo de la clase, la gran reina peligrosa, y sobre todo... no serías mi primer amor. No serías la persona que siempre deseé, no serías la chica de mis sueños.

Entonces, si eres mi gran amor, ¿por qué te tenía que dejar ir tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no te puedo expresar mis sentimientos? ...¿Por qué no puedo estar... junto a ti?

Volteé a mi alrededor solo para ver a todo el mundo feliz. A tantas parejas tomadas de la mano, otras hablando felizmente y otras mostrando su cariño con dulces besos, niños jugando y corriendo, y padres caminando con sus pequeños niños.

De todas esas escenas, solo una llamó mi atención y me recordó a un inocente, pero ahora doloroso recuerdo.

Dos pequeños niños jugando a la princesa y su caballero. El niño la protegía de cualquier cosa con una simple rama de árbol...

-Je... Que tonto... Esos días no volverán... jamás- susurré para mi misma.

Seguro recuerdas cuando jugábamos a lo mismo. Tú, la dulce y tímida princesa, y yo, tu fiel y valiente caballero, siempre juntas. Donde yo te tendría que proteger de cualquier peligro, y tu animarme para seguir adelante. Tan inocentes éramos en esos días pero ahora no somos las mismas... Y no lo volveremos a ser.

El resto del tiempo que me quedaba lo pasé en aquel parque, sentada en uno de los columpios que solíamos compartir, pero ahora estaba sola, y así sería de ahora en adelante.

Pasó el tiempo suficiente y regresé a casa. Tal vez podría tener la esperanza de que estuvieras ahí, esperándome, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, y así fue. Al llegar no había nadie. Subí hasta mi habitación solo para encontrarla vacía, la comida que te había servido simplemente la dejaste ahí, sin tocarla. Supongo que cuando yo salí, rápidamente tú te fuiste, sin siquiera darte un baño primero, pero ¿quién sabe? La verdad ya no importa, ya te habías ido y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Me dirigí a mi cama lentamente, arrastrando mis pies, con mi mirada perdida y mi mente ida. Me recosté, y me tapé con las sabanas que aún tenían tu esencia impregnada.

Al final, terminé como había empezado todo esto, llorando como jamás, no, como dos días antes lo había hecho, con la misma intensidad y dolor que había llorado ese trágico día.

Se acabó. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer...

Lo siento, Mio. Siento no haberte dicho lo que sentía hace tanto tiempo...

Ahora lo único que quiero es que seas feliz con quien tú quieras.

Lo siento... lo siento tanto, Mio...

...

...  
 _ **...Adiós...**_

* * *

 **Okay... Lo siento :c Me encanta que Ritsu y Mio estén juntas, pero, como dije, el angst se me da más que todo lo demás. ..**

 **Así que sería un honor para mí que me dejen algunos reviews diciéndome qué les pareció este fanfic y si debería darle una segunda parte o no. Jaja**

 **Buenos, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
